Baldi's Ultimate Custom Basics (By AdamZpr0)
Baldi's ultimate custom basics is an upcoming game created by AdamZpr0 (me) that is similiar to Five nights at freddy's and Baldi's basics it's like a mixture between them and better. There are MANY characters that are coming in so if you have a character idea right it in the comments and say what it does and it's name and stuff,WARNING! IT MUST BE APPROPRIATE AND GOOD! There were three new characters revealed that are new called GhostCost,LoudTime,VolcanicManiac and Calky the calculator. Please don't copy the game or make fun of it I'm trying my best to make it. If you have any ideas for levels,disasters,characters,items or locations just write it in the comments and show a picture of it. REVEALED CHARACTERS: GhostCost: Ghost cost is a ghost with a plastic bag (mask) on his head with a red pacman ghost (blinky) drawn on it. He first spawns when you collect a quarter,where he chases you until he catches you and steals the quarter that explains the name Cost.Also hiding in a room doesn't help since he is a ghost and can go through walls as well as Bsoda. It was unknown what his actual face was until a player hacked to the game files and found a file showing ghost cost unmasked,the creator said that this used to be Ghost's old form before the game was in development and that it will not be used unless as an upcoming easter-egg. He appears to be 2-D modeled (drawn) in paint. The old version of ghost cost. Loudtime: LoudTime appears to be a few radios sticked together forming a robot,he likes really loud music. He first spawns in the Party room (if selected the party room) or cafeteria. He will stand near the player and make really loud music that baldi can hear so he can find you.You can run,however you can use the safety scissors,remote control,or water hose to switch him of for 180 seconds. If the principal hears him (see's him) he will put him in detention for 30 seconds becuase of playing music.He will put you in detention if you switch him off somehow. VolcanicManiac: VolcanicManiac (Volcano,FireMaker) appears to be a volcano that is photo-cropped with a drawn angry face on it. If he spots you he will start throwing lava making a lava disaster around the school (similiar to leaking in the full demo,but different texture) all the school will go crazy and who knows if Baldi will find you? He will be very happy and will stay where he is,the player is give a time limit,so they can either find a Fire Exit,or stop the fire. They can use the hose to stop the fire,if they go to the fire exit a secret ending cutscene is triggered,the school appears in the outside (in a forest) it appears to be afternoon-night and there is fire and the schoolhouse is fully destroyed. some forest trees are cut/burned then Baldi stands up from the ground and the cutscene ends,you can see volcanicManiac still in the school watching baldi if you look closely to one of the broken parts/bricks. This game is in really-really early development..so yeah..cya!! Also only say appropriate stuff,no bad words or so.. Category:Fazmade qaulity unapproved